I don't want to hurt you anymore
by Rain and Storm
Summary: Zero is tired of Kaname, Kain has fallen for Zero and the silver angel is falling for Kain but Kaname notices that he's in love with the hunter. Bad sumary I know  KanamexZero and KainxZero YAOI :


New fic! :P and sorry If I haven't update my other fics but I'm kinda busy :] don't worry I'll update them soon

Notes: This is a sad fic (almost all my fics are the same)

Anyway Kain and Zero both fell in love after they discovered their lives are almost the same, Kain is in love with Ruka but she doesn't love him, on the other hand Zero is in love with Kaname but the pureblood treat his as a sex toy. Tired and hurt both guys start to date and they fall for each other. But Kaname realizes that all this time he had been in love with the hunter.

Now Zero has gone and Kaname wants him

back, even if he has to kill Kain he wants Zero's heart and body again.

Aidou has been in love with his cousin Kain, but he's afraid of tell because he thinks that Kain will leave him. Soon Aidou realizes that he is falling for Kiryuu-kun, but also hates him for all the damage he has done to his to favorite persons.

What will happen to them?

**Chapter one**

**-Lonely hearts-**

**_Zero's Pov_**

**_Forget him_**

"Forget about him please" He said over and over again I feel the tears drip down my cheeks, I know now he's angry because I keep thinking about that damn pureblood. "Just me and you" he said so softly and looked at me through those kind eyes.

"Zero ... I want to be the one that fill your heart" He approached me and take my hands in his warm hands I looked at His soft amber eyes he´s looking at me with such sweetness and sadness that cannot stand it. I don't want to hurt him I don't want to see you suffering Kain, I do not want him suffer for my sake, I do not.

"Help me ..." I reply in a whisper "Please make me forget him" I lift my face as our lips touched I can feel his soft lips kissing my lips all I want to feel is his body, his skin feels so warm, his lips so…"Kaname ..." he pulled out of the hug and looked at me with broken eyes I know he's sad.

"I should go" He said with a voice full of sadness as leaves my room as fast as he can while I'm lying in bed thinking about the suffering that I am causing them both. Both are suffering from unrequited love.

I can only remember their damn words echoes in my head

_"My Zero my dear beautiful Zero"_ His voice was so sensual, so calmly it was my life I just needed to hear his voice and I would be okay only to hear him calling my name makes forget my problems and I could lost in that sweet voice Kaname's soft voice.

Now there is only sorrow in my soul, my soul falls, my heart is broken and I don't know who to choose I do not know what is the way to my happiness ... ... Kain or Kaname… who should I choose.

I know that Kaname is half man than Kain is after all he hurt me but I also know that Kaname loves me he did once but since that I just I can't, I don't want to do this anymore I do not want to hurt them again, I do not want them to hurt me I do not know what to do… Please someone tell me what should I do to keep my heart full of happiness?...

"Zero you there?" damn is Aidou's voice since when he's allowed to call me by my first name and treating me with so much confidence

"What do you want?" I say with a dry voice expecting him to go and leave me the fucking hell alone luckily my tears have dried so there is no trace of the weakness I showed.

He opened the door slowly and walk towards my bed "Zero I beg you please stop hurting my cousin" He said as his eyes flash with anger

"What happens between Akatsuki and I is not your concern you bloody vampire!" You won't steal Kain away from me Hanabusa I won´t let you doing that_; Kain is mine, mine and nobody else_.

"You're wrong, Kain is my cousin and I _... I just want him to be happy_" His voice is full of anger I know he is going to fight for the affection of Kain again but I cannot allow it, I won't let him take Kain away I can't lose him. I… lovv…. He's mine.

"Shut up dirty vampire and get the hell out of my room" I stand up while I push him out of my room I shut the door in a coup and head to the window to jump and run out of that damn prison.

I run aimlessly leaving behind the Kuran Mansion lost among the trees, I keep running looking for his wild aroma where is he? I do not want to hurt him, where are you Kain, I keep asking myself while I'm abandoning the damn place without realizing that Kaname is watching me from his balcony.

I run as fast as I can until I finally get to see his silhouette, he's there leaning against the railing, the wind moving his wild orange hair suddenly he turns to face me with a sad look I felt sad just looking how hurt he is and then he looks away he evades my gaze Kain is avoiding me but he´s not leaving and that reassures me a bit.

"Kain… please let me explain I" I walk at him I am right in front of him waiting him to notice me, please look at me please do.

"Shh it's okay don't anything" His voice is so soft, full of love, true love, he pulls me and hugs me, his strong arms around my waist while I hide my head in his neck, tears come out again and this time I'm soaking his shirt.

"I know you keep thinking about it, but I'll help you erase those nasty memories" Touches my back slowly "We're going to replace for new ones" Kisses my forehead and squeezed me tighter, I sigh and let out little sobs "I'm not let him take you away from me " he embraces me again, I do not want him to release me, now I understand. It's time to say goodbye to my first love.

_"Goodbye Kaname"_ I say in a whisper but Kain has heard it as intensifies the embrace then lift my chin and I feel our lips touching slowly and thoroughly.

Please keep kissing me, because every time you do you are cleaning out my soul with your kisses and caresses, I do not want to be dirty not anymore please continue with these strokes, make me forget, make me yours Kain, only yours, I want to be like this forever.

"I love you I love you Zero" He whispered near my ear while giving me a gentle kiss on my neck, I sigh and feel his tongue wander over the soft skin of my neck, feel his teeth piercing my skin so gently, I also have a little pain, something is breaking, but it does not matter, that bond should never exist. Now it's you and me.

"Kain ..." I sigh again to fall unconscious feeling the strong arms of my new beloved encircle my waist preventing me hit the floor.

**_Kaname's Pov_**

**_Goodbye_**

That's all you can say Zero, how can you do this to me, that damn Akatsuki stole my angel, now I'm dying, why Zero, I see no reason why you have to leave me Kain can't compare with me a pure blood, I'm not just any vampire I'm the king of vampires while Kain is only a single level B.

Zero you are mine you were supposed to be mine and not anyone else, only mine I swear I'll kill Kain I swore that he will pay for this betrayal. And you my dear Zero you'll wish you have never left me.

"Kaname?" Yuki's voice I know she wants to see me but right now I have no desire to see her I have no desire for anything I want revenge and you my little Kain you will die I will destroy you I swear no one had dared to betray me and you won't be the first I will kill you slowly and painfully I want to hear you screaming for help, begging me not to kill you.

And you my beautiful angel you are coming back to me that's your place from the beginning.

"Takuma" I call my best friend I know he is busy reading his manga but now I do not care what he is doing I need him to come now.

"Kaname you called me?" He asks me with that naive smile his damn smile full of happiness, why Takuma can be happy while I have to hide my feelings why do I have to be a fucking blood pure and follow all these rules of etiquette.

"Call Aidou I want him here right now!" I ordered him my eyes full or fury he's surprised but still bows and leaves

I need to know since when Zero was cheating his secret meetings I need to know if the damn Akatsuki dared to touch him, Zero is mine only mine and no one is allowed to touch him. I will not let him to steal that angel away. Since when Kain you dared to pose your eyes on my angel, you seduced him, how you dared to disobey your king. And you Zero, why you left with him, were you planning of leaving me, did you allowed him to touch you, did you… no it was not your fault not you my angel… Zero loves me, I know he does, but the damn Kain he convinced Zero to leave me. My beautiful angel would never do something like that. Zero is not like that he will never dare to leave me I know he loves me and damn I love you with all my being I'd never let someone else takes you away from me.

"You called Kaname-sama" Here is the cousin of the traitor

"Kaname-sam.. ... I can't breathe." I grabbed him by the neck as I start to let my anger shows towards at the little blonde that I have in front of me.

"Aidou ANSWER ME!" I yell as I throw him against the wall "How the jerk of your cousin dared to stole my ANGEL!" I see fear in his eyes I submit him, terror my anger is spreading throughout the room.

"Ka-KanMed-sama" His pulse is encouraging and his skin is pale "Please" I know I'm hurting him but just as I look at him I can see the reflection of that traitor, Kain. I let go because I need him to tell me everything he knows.

"Kaname-sama don't hurt Akatsuki please" He tells me as he begins to mourn, I know these are not crocodile tears I know he loves his cousin and would not like to see him suffer.

"Then answer me Aidou, why the hell did you let that jerk take my angel away!" I watch as the windows begin to explode "answer me damn it" I shouted as released documents from my desktop to the floor also falls that photo where my Zero is smiling, that picture is the only one he allowed me to take My angel ...

"It was him it was Zero who induced Kain" he said with some fear. Hanabusa what are you saying, I can't believe after I see how Kain forced my angel to leave me, well not exactly but I know he did because there's no other explanation for Zero´s leaving the house I feel exploited how he dares to say that against my beautiful boy Hanabusa is not allowed to speak that way of Zero

"HOW YOU DARE TO SAY THAT" I gave him a slap against his cheek leaving a red scar as my eyes change to red I'm upset I know that Zero would be unable to cheat on me I know he loves me.

"It's the truth ... please Kaname-sama you have to believe me Kiryuu-kun the seduced my cousin and stole him from me!" he keeps screaming, his teary eyes show a certain impotence.

"SHUT UP" I shout as I go back to apply pressure on his neck "Zero would never do that ZERO LOVES ME HE LOVES ME"

_"Loving you… really think that Kaname"_ What is it whose that voice is?

_"You really think that this beautiful angel love somebody ELSE not you some brat a wretch a pureblood vampire a cursed one. You are supposed to be alone forever… But Zero appeared and he was like a light to you, it was the light of your life, the person you treasured most he… Oh my dear Kaname you are really, he does not love you, he never did"_ Shut up fucking voice out of my head.

_"Zero belongs to me"_ That voice is not shutting down what it says is killing me Zero is mine ... ...

"_You don't believe huh" _The voice chuckles _"Then look at this, you'll see how much Zero **loves you**_

_"Ahhh" Zero is in bed with another man that damn is touching every inch of his perfect skin my beautiful angel why…___

"ahhh" His cheeks are completely flushed as his lips are parted letting out soft moans, that damn Kain is taking him he's relishing the soft skin.

"Zero ..." Say the name so gently "Tell me Zero please I want to hear" Kisses his lips and then his neck while my beautiful angel is about to reach his climax.

"I Love You Kain ahhh I love you I love you" is not true now ... please.

**_Aidous Pov_**

**_Enough!_**

I try to relax but also beg for my life in silence soon I feel the dark aura Kaname let me go when I open my eyes letting a few tears flowing I see that Kaname is something lost in thoughts for now he has not tried to hit me or hurt me thank god he didn't kill me. Damn that hunter Kiryuu-kun why did you have to steal Kaname and then Kain.

I think Kaname has found you're cheating on him because now he's shedding tears sacred tears a pure blood should not cry, but now here is the great Kuran Kaname, the most powerful vampire defeated by a damn hunter level E, who dared to hurt my two favorite people.

Zero Kiryuu I will kill you, I swear I will.

You stole the love of Kaname and then you stole Akatsuki I will not allow you continue hurting them, they do not deserve it so they can not ... They can not have you ...

Kiryuu damn why had to be you, of all beings in this world why I had to fall in love with someone like you. The damn level E god I´m such an idiot, falling for a hunter but at the same time hating you… yet you are the most fascinating person I have ever known.

I can not compete with them I am indeed too childish, too weak, but I'm still a good option for you. Kaname is a pureblood and will never be able to show his feelings completely, he will always have to watch his image, Kain, my dear cousin too ... too dry, he can not show you all his love I know he'll never express his feelings clearly.

Kiryuu Zero I… I can make you happy if you let me I could show you a different sight of the life, I would be able to die for you I... god what the hell I'm saying Aghh, Kiryuu-kun is a hunter, vampires and hunters do not get along, but I love you Zero, I love you and I do not know how it happened. I chuckle softly.

"Aidou you okay?" Takuma is here I can hear his voice as he is entering to the room

"Yes I'm fine" I replied as I run from that place. I need to clarify my thoughts.

**_What to do?_**

What if heart is split in two and you refuse to hear the truths you do not know how it happened. You can not choose who you fall in love it just happens and when you least expect it you're falling for that person. You just wish to be by his side and when you close your eyes you can feel him, you are blushing like mad, because you know he's the perfect man…

**_The Story…_**

Kain and Zero try to strive for happiness, both children have suffered the first one from loneliness and unrequited love with a girl named Ruka, Zero is suffering he believed he was the only one in Kaname's life but soon he realizes that Yuki is and will be the lifetime of the pure blood and that hurts it hurts to know that Kaname will never see him more than just a toy.

They try to find a new happiness, Kain discovered that this beautiful hunter was the one for him, but before getting to have a relationship must say goodbye to his first love, that beautiful girl who stole sighs, leaving him as a complete speechless idiot.

Kain had to decide between continuing to suffer from unrequited love or be happy with a beautiful silver-haired angel.

The first night they spent together they realized that something between them was just about to bloom, a forbidden love was forming. A betrayal to their leader, but Kain did not care for the pure blood that had done much harm to their loved ones especially Zero.

Kain swore to protect Zero from now he was the responsible to protect this beautiful boy, he would die to see him happy and he'll make sure to erase those bad memories of the pureblood filled with sadness. As for Zero he knows he loves Kain but he's still having feelings for the pureblood, after all Kaname was his first true love and Zero would never forget him. The pureblood stills deep inside the hunter's heart. Zero wants to forget him, he's trying to be happy again, he just wants to forget the bad times he wants to be with Kain right now.

But Kaname was not going to allow it he would not let anyone steals his beautiful angel, even if he had to kill Akatsuki and get the hunter once again, Kaname knew that Yuki was his special person and that Zero was merely a toy, his sex partner, but all that changed that night in when Zero confessed his feelings.

He had said he loved him… Zero loved that cocky pureblood, Kaname realized since that moment he was completely in love with the beautiful silver-haired boy. But now what he was supposed to do if that level B was stealing his Zero. Kaname was willing to fight for Zero and did not care if Yuki got hurt or not.

They say that we realize how important it is something for us until we lose it and in this case Kaname realized it too late his angel had run away with another.

That one was the first love of Aidou who initially thought he had feelings for the pure blood but everything was confusion because in reality it was more like an admiration than love. Aidou fell in love with Akatsuki Kain, his cousin and guardian, the boy who would protect him from everything.

Aidou did not want to be alone anymore, but all his feelings were confused when he noticed that beautiful hunter, so rebellious so rude to vampires, yet so lonely and so sad, Aidou wanted to help this beautiful child, but he did not know how.

The three of them are in love with the hunter but Zero… who will he choose?


End file.
